zues daughters
by Child of Zeus 101
Summary: story of 2 sisters who end up being the sole mates of ares and Apollo one in a prissy life another in a life of cut throaght fun pleas revew this is my first fan fic apart to ginny pig land but no one likes it so it would mean so much if you try that to


Zeus's daughters

Chapter 1

Today the gods were visiting their children all was going smoothly when all of a sudden, the conch horn blew twice as two girls ran up the hill to camp half blood campers rushed to the barriers to see their new camp mates.

Zoe and Zelda ran towards the camp being chased by a half man half bull. when all of a sudden zoe tripped, her sister grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the camp saying "run zoe run." Zelda turned around and took out her hair pin it transformed in to a spear, she held on to her weapon tightly as lightning arched across the sky and hit the spear Zelda threw the electrified weapon as quick as she could hitting her mark and making the mini tour go up in a cloud of dust. Zelda rushed over to her sister her white hair whipping around her face pulling her sister in to a hug she turned to look at the gods and other campers who had shock written clearly on their faces. "what are you staring at you look like a bunch of fish with your moth hanging open like that." Remarked Zelda. the gods stepped forward and said we are the gods of Olympus very nice to meet you miss. I am Zelda and this is zoe. Girls I am Zeus your father it is very nice to meet you. So, if you're our father can u explain something to us pleas. Said zoe of course my dear what is it. Well me and Zelda have these streaks of cooler in our hair ever since we were born could you explain that. asked Zoe. Zeus looked wide eyed at the other gods and asked the girls what cooler are the streaks? Mine is red said Zoe and mine is yellow said Zelda. Zeus said girls can you follow me pleas. Of Corse father said Zelda. The girls followed their dad in to the woods with Ares and Apollo. Girls I need to tell you something the cooler in your hair means that Apollo and Ares are your sole mates…. The girls looked at their dad and said OK daddy.. Apollo walked over to Zelda and grabbed her hand and said let's go and see the campers shall we he asked zelda OK that's good with me. zelda and Apollo walked out of the woods as she untied the yellow strand of hair from her pony tail the campers rushed over to her to say hi but Apollo grabbed her hand and walked over to the other gods as the other kids stared on in awe at the new kid. Apollo took her to meet the other gods with a smile on his face as he introduced her this is zelda my mate he announced. all the other gods looked at zelda in shock what you staring at she snapped at the gods in anger. Artemis stepped forward and said hello i am Artemis goddess of the hunt it is very nice to meet you. i am zelda its nice to meet you to zelda replied with a smile. at that point zoe and ares arrived back hia zoe said zelda hi zz replied zoe. WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME ? zelda asked angrily . ZZ is what i called you or would you rather it be video game freak replied zoe κλείστε το στόμα σας λουλούδι αγάπη παιδί hippie said zelda ( translation: shut your mouth you flower loving hippie child ) at this all the gods fell to the floor laughing at zoe omg that is a good one i will haft to use it on Demeter laughed Apollo. what did you say you good for nothing girl zoe asked i said that you should shut your moth you flower loving hippy child. all the campers went ohhhhhhhhhhhhh go zelda go zelda go zelda ohhhhhhhhhhhh. zoe walked to a open space and grabbed her sword and said com and fight me girl. so zelda grabbed her sword and went over to her sister as she said sis has grown a back bone im impressed not. zelda walked towards her sister and sead you realy want to fight ME or did you forget that last time that you fought me you got that scar over your eye. at this everyone gasped as zelda pointed her sowrd at zoe. zoe charged at zelda zelda bloked the strike and fliked zoes weppon out of her hand and held her own blade at her sisters throught from behind her. zeus walked over to the girls and said zelda drop the sowrd zelda kept a hold of the wepon and sliced acros her sisters face next to the other scar and said 2 points zelda ha ha ha

* * *

authers notes

hi every one i no this is a realy short chapter but this is my first fan fic pleas dont be nasty when revewing as i have dyspracsia so i cant help the spelling thanx


End file.
